icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alica123/Misadventures In Wikia Hell: Time Race With The Devil's Son Part 3
There were complications as explained in my previous blog about which I am sorry, but now it is finally here after a one month hiatus. Enjoy. Time Race With The Devil's Son Part 3 Written by: Alica123 „Wake up. Please, please, wake up!“, Amythest begged. The first person to awaken thanks to her was Poptart, who looked around suspiciously, and, with a hoarse voice, quietly said: “Are we... Dead?” “I don't think so”, Becky replied, who had just woken up too. “...But we're... Underwater?” While Amythest went on to wake up Tara and Yoshi, Poptart looked around suspiciously. They were underwater. And they could breathe. Poptart gasped in surprise. “How the heck...” “...Guys, I clearly remember being killed by monsters”, Tara said. “Why aren't we.... Y'know...” “Well, practically, we weren't killed yet”, Becky threw in. “I mean, we can't know how death feels like, right..? We can just assume. And I think we have felt what is closest to death for us yet, but I don't think we actually experienced it.. Or otherwise we wouldn't be here... Right?” “I think.. But just... Think... That you're right”, Yoshi whispered. “How come we hear each other anyway?”, Amythest stated. “...That's not supposed to happen when we're... underwater... right? It's not... Normal.” “Everything isn't normal... But I guess that started as soon as we got in this place anyway”, Becky groaned. “Time to get out then”, Poptart said knowingly, and looked around. They were in a... cell. In a prison-like cell. And outside there was a monster, not even paying attention to them. Didn't that mean the monsters saved them? But why didn't they just kill them? Wasn't that what Doranor would do? Poptart shared her concerns with the other girls (and Yoshi). “Well”, Becky said. “I have a feeling Doranor is... Busy then.” “..What do you mean?”, all of them asked from one mouth. “Y'know, I share an apartment with other people, and I slightly overheard them talking about a plan to get out. I kind of ignored it because after all, all of us are searching for a way out and haven't been successful – I assumed this was another try. But I guess they tried something bigger...” “But.. Doesn't that mean that if they get up we will be the last people stuck here?”, Amy asked in concern. Becky nodded slowly, realizing what she meant. “...And we still haven't found Reason.” “..Oh, you have”, a voice said loudly from a corner. It was Reason, smirking at them. Yoshi ran up to him and hugged him immediately, despite of what had happened when they had met the last time. Reason welcomed it, and hugged him back tightly. If they weren't already underwater tears would be flooding down Yoshi's face as he murmured Reason's name quietly. No one except Reason himself heard him. When they slightly let go of each other, still having their hands on each others bodies, Yoshi started speaking. “I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, sorry. I swear, she tricked me. I didn't want this to happen. I'm really, really sorry. You shouldn't have ran away, look where we are now.” Reason, who had remained calm, sounded almost sad now. “I know. I'm sorry too. Really. If we ever get out here, we can start with a fresh beginning.” Yoshi let out a small, relived sigh and smiled slightly. “Thank you.” “No need to thank me. I love you.” “And I love you.” “Okay, now that you're finished with your lovey-dovey stuff, can we think of a way to get outta here?”, Becky asked with a grumble. Yoshi groaned at her, but she didn't seem to hear it as she walked to the iron rods of the cell and started shouting. “Hey, you, ugly green thing with horribly uneven horns and a face that I would love to punch anytime! Yes, you, ugly thing you, why are you keeping us captured?” Whatever the monster was that looked like a deformed version of a lizard, it understood Becky's words – and, didn't like them. Snarling, it stepped to the iron rods of the cell. “You human”, the way it said human sounded like the lizard treat it like an insult, “can be lucky the master has other things to do right now, or you would long have been dead.” “Oh come on, is that supposed to be a threat? Because if you ask me it was a damn bad one.” “Becky, shhh, that.... thing... isn't to mess with”, Poptart said. Becky ignored her and kept moving to the side over and over, adjusting to movements underwater. No one knew what she was planning on doing. “You have a very big mouth, human”, the monster said, snorting in anger. “So what are you gonna do? Come back with insults? Because clearly, you're not good at that.” “You know, no one forbid me to cut out your annoying little tongue”, the lizard spatted, obviously raging now. “Come at me bra”, Becky said, sounding almost satisfied. “Becky, what the hell!?”, Reason said loudly. “Just shut up and stay away, all of you. I got this”, Becky said absently, being completely concentrated on the creature opening the cell door with a key in one hand, a giant blade in another. Amythest sighed in fear. “Becky I swear, you just got yourself into a suicide mission...” “Do not distract me”, Becky said loudly, obviously angry now. The lizard walked in, holding up the sword and putting the key in a pocket at his left knee. If only she could read it's face, she would know it was angry. “Still having a big mouth, human?”, it asked, and it almost sounded like it was chuckling. “Still having an ugly face, craptrash?” “Did you just call me craptrash?” “I have worse insults, but I thought I should keep my language down a bit, y'know, to not fill up my mouth with something like you.” “Doranor won't be too mad if there is one less of you... Die!” He swung his sword (Becky assumed it was male by now) at her, but before he could hit her she lowered her head and the sword dashed above her (at the same time there was a gasp by Poptart who thought the monster was dead), missing her by only a few centimeters. She smiled. “Not the best one at fighting, are you? Was your mother or father or whatever busy being ugly to teach you anything?”, she said. He snarled for the second time and attacked, this time not vertically but horizontally. She jumped to her left side, avoiding again. “Two moves by you, both a fail, my turn”, she said and punched him right in the face before he could even finish his sword move. He staggered behind, a quiet sound of pain escaping his green, inhuman mouth. Becky smiled and didn't leave him a chance to attack, kicking his feet with all power she had. He fell down almost immediately, and as she ran to him to kick him, he had already caught himself and attacked with his sword again. Surprised, she jumped behind, a thoughtful look in her face. He got up as fast as possible, and she kicked his stomach this time, carefully avoiding the sword he was holding. He was hurt. “Damn human”, he groaned quietly in pain. Becky's smile grew. It was almost like she was having fun beating up the armed enemy while she had nothing but her own body to fight with. Then there was another vertical attack by his sword, and she realized it was too low to dodge it by ducking, but also too high to jump – and she couldn't jump to the sides without being hit anyway. So she prayed that the water was like the water she knew in reality, and jumped up, trying to get even higher with the help of her hands – it worked, and a sigh escaped from the mouth of her friends. Before the lizard could do anything, she kicked his face with all power she had, and as he fell down, she landed on his head, kicking it once again. It took only one second for her to realize he was unconscious, and she didn't miss her chance to grab his sword and do what she should have hesitated to do if he was a human: She cut off his head. Black blood mixed with the water and looked like smoke. It became more and more, and she took a few steps back, disgusted. “That was... Impressive. Damn”, Reason commented. She smiled. “Might have been even faster with Alica.” “What do you mean?” “We make a good team.” “Aaah.” “Dude, what the hell is even wrong with you?”, Poptart said controversially. “Do you even know what could have happened? You could've died!” “But I didn't”, Becky said with a bright smile. “Come on, don't ruin my happiness.” Amy, analyzing the situation, walked to the lizard's dead body and took out the key out of his pocket, trying to avoid the blood coming out of his … Wound. “We can get out now, I guess”, she said happily. “At least out of the cell.” As they left the cell and found themselves on the ground outside of it but still in the same building, their weapons were stacked there – and they couldn't wait to grab them. Becky handed Reason the lizard's sword, knowing he had none. He took it thankfully. “Okay, let's get out of here” Tara said, and lead the way to the door that would, as they hoped, take them outside this watery freakshow. But they were wrong. After Tara opened the door there was sea ground, and they knew they weren't far away from where they were before they went unconscious. They walked outside, seeing a.... City? The view was taking their breath away (which was ironic since they were underwater): There was a city underwater. Like Atlantis, but now that they saw it in front of their eyes, it was just more impressive. And everywhere there were monsters like the lizard guard walking around. The creatures obviously weren't able to swim, and treat the water like if they were surrounded by air – they walked normally on the ground, and to get outside there were some kind of elevators. Poptart saw a chance in that. “...Can you guys swim?”, she asked with a serious but quiet tone – she didn't want the lizards to notice them, though she knew that sooner or later it would be inevitable. She preferred later. So that was what they did: They swam. Up, up, up. It was easier since they didn't have to pay attention to their breath, and they were halfway through when they got noticed. That was the moment arrows were sliding through the water, and they had a hard time swimming up. Tara heard “unlady-like” words escaping Becky's mouth multiple times and gasped at some of them. When they were at the top, suddenly they couldn't breathe normally anymore, and they realized the “city” underwater was covered in a magical bubble – once again everything felt weirder, and they jumped on the first boat they found. Up there the monsters could reach them now, since they were getting to the top with elevator-like creations and had boats of their own. As fast as possible, Poptart chose a random direction and started sailing, hoping it would possibly get them to the city, though she knew that Doranor's will or luck, mostly Doranor's will, could guide them there. As they were pretty certain they had escaped, an arrow flew at them at that moment, and it was directed towards Yoshi's breast. That was the moment Yoshi's eyes went wide, because he knew, he had no time to dodge anymore. He knew, he would die now. He knew it was over, and he closed his eyes, waiting for the arrow to come and take his life. But nothing happened. At first he thought his brain took his last moments in slow motion, but he realized that wasn't the case, and slowly opened his eyes. What he saw took his breath away, and not in a good way. Reason's face was directed to him. Reason was looking at him, smiling, probably the happiest smile he had ever shown, and the image looked oh so peaceful, if there wasn't so much blood flooding down from Reason's chest, and an arrow sticking out. “I love you, Yoshi”, he managed to choke out, then he slowly fell. First to his knees, then to the ground, but before his head could hit the ground, Yoshi caught him, his face full of tears. Category:Blog posts